


A Thanksgiving Story

by SoftNocturne



Series: A Preventer's Holiday series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, M/M, Preventers, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: All Quatre wanted was a nice Thanksgiving meal with his good friends and hi boyfriend Trowa. Was that so much to ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Thanksgiving version of the dinner scene from A Christmas Story, of course, changed as needed. Also, this is an AU Preventers verse, no Gundams here. Imagine the world today with Preventers as an organization similar to Special Forcers. So sorry this was stupid, but I plan to write a whole bunch of holiday ones over the end of the year. Expect a Black Friday one tomorrow LMFAO.

Red. All he could see was pure red as he stared at a what could only be described as the worse mess ever created by anyone of them. Quatre had just come out of the kitchen carrying a turkey he had barely finished when he walked into the dining room. Cranberry sauce on the walls, gravy across the table, wine spilled on the floor! So much wasted food and no thanks to the people in the room. 

The people in the room, people he did love dearly were all going to fucking pay for the hard work they just ruined in mere seconds. Or so he assumed in his anger. In the room, completely frozen and covered in food were Heero, Wufei, Duo, Relena, Zechs Marquise, Sally Po, Howard, Lady Une, Dorothy Catalonia. Cathy and the Maganaucs as well as his sister Iria. What on earth happened? All Quatre had wanted was for everyone to gather for the first time in a long time, but now…now everything was ruined. 

“Uhm…hey Cat? Buddy? You…okay?” Duo’s voice cracked through the silence and Quatre dropped the plate of turkey on the floor. His right eye twitched when he heard the clatter nd the gasps from some of the people in the room. 

A door creaked open, and Trowa came in, not aware of the situation. “Hey everyone I tried to get more ice, but all they had left was these little bags.” Turning around, Trowa finally paused,  
realizing that the situation was about to become explosive. Gazing around he noticed food was everywhere, on everyone and then his eyes landed on Quatre and the turkey on the ground. 

With a soft sigh, he moved passed the others, pass the messy table and over to Quatre who was shaking from rage. Trowa moved to gently touch the blonde when Quatre suddenly pulled out a gun. Oh dear. 

“Quatre! Hey! Buddy we totally didn’t mean to take it far, but we were just defending your honor! Dorothy was a bitch as usual, and we were just trying to get her back!” Duo’s voice held panic as the others began to shift uncomfortably at the sight of a gun pointed right past Trowa. 

Trowa, on the other hand, was calm, going over to Quatre and gently pushing the gun down. “Don’t forget to put it back in my arsenal collection.” He spoke gently, resting his hand on Quatre’s shoulders, feeling the tremors lessen. 

Wrapping his arms around the blonde Trowa held Quatre close then looked over his shoulder at the others. Quatre burst into tears, and Trowa knew it to be from the exhaustion of planning everything and then having it exploded in front of the blonde’s eyes. He gazed stoically at everyone before speaking in a calm but demanding a voice. 

“I want everyone to get themselves cleaned up, dressed and ready to leave in an hour.” There were a few protests from people, but one sharp look quieted them down. “I will explain later when we’ve all gathered. I’m going to take care of Quatre now.” 

No longer hearing sobs from the blonde, he gently ushered Quatre out of the room and up the stairs. It wasn’t hard as Quatre felt practically weightless against him, not using any strength and depending on Trowa almost entirely. However, Trowa did not mind and decided a change of pace. He moved around and grabbed Quatre gently, holding him bridal style and carrying Quatre to their room. “I got this.” He spoke without hesitation. 

An Hour Later

After an hour of everyone cleaning up and gathering downstairs everyone waited for Trowa and Quatre. However, Trowa was the only one who came downstairs, and he stared at them all with a straight face. Not even Heero could tell what his best friend was thinking. In fact, it was downright unnerving how Trowa stared at them all. 

“Before any of you say anything Quatre will be joining us. However, I wanted to speak to you all personally. I don’t know what happened, or how it happened or even why it happened, but it will not take place for the rest of the evening. I understand we all have our differences, but this is the first time in a long time we have gathered together.” Pausing, he hoped his words would sink down into their thick skulls. 

“Now, Quatre worked hard for the meal our poor maid is going to have to clean up. In fact, he feels sorry for her and will try to clean up as much as he can tonight on his own. After I treat us out to a family dinner, we will help Quatre clean. Got it?” 

Everyone nodded in unison, making it hard for Trowa to keep a straight face. Finally, he heard footsteps and looked at the stairs. Quatre came down wearing a dark purple coat and scarf. He did not look anyone in the face, but Trowa knew he would make it up to the blonde. Wrapping an arm around Quatre’s shoulders, he pulled the blonde close and looked everyone in the eyes once more. 

“Move out.” 

Two Hours Later

Finally! Finally, Trowa had found a restaurant open. It did not occur to Trowa that the majority of the restaurants would be closed for the holidays. Of course, they would be that only made sense, but at least God didn’t abandon him and found him a restaurant! An open one at that. 

Quatre decided the best way for everyone to come together would be for a holiday. It was a perfect excuse to take time off and enjoy the company of everyone. However, Quatre had not planned for anything to go wrong and it dead. According to Duo’s babbling in the car ride, it was entirely Dorothy’s fault. Dorothy traveled with Relena, Zechs, Lady Une and Lucrezia Noin who had shown up right before they left. She had work to finish and wasn’t sure if she would make it. 

However, the only one with a sour mood was Quatre as he gazed out the window the entire drive, completely silent. Trowa however, caused excitement from everyone as he pulled into the only restaurant open near their home. A place called Chop Suey Palace seemed to be open, so he pulled in. 

“Okay everyone we are here.” 

Silence. 

“Really Trowa?” This time Wufei broke the silence. 

“Well…its either this or order pizza. And I’d rather we sit at a table with a real meal.”

“Besides Wubear we get to taste some of your homeland’s excellent cuisine!” Duo spoke with a grin. “And….well…” He gazed at Quatre who was looking down at his hands sullenly. 

Trowa looked at Quatre with concern but did not say anything. Instead, he opened the door then moved around the car to open Quatre’s. Quatre stepped out with big steps then looked at the restaurant curiously. Trowa just smirked and took the blonde’s hand in his as they waited for everyone else. 

Once they all arrived, Trowa led everyone into the building. It was completely empty, save for an elderly man who rushed over to them, bowing his head and smiling. “Welcome, welcome! Come in, come in.” 

Everyone followed the man who clapped his hands, and two young men came out to move two tables together. Trowa sat at one head, and Quatre sat at the other end, still looking forlorn about the lost dinner. Deciding to start things he picked up a menu and ordered quite a lot, knowing full well it would cost a lot, but seeing his family happy would be worth it. 

Peeking over the menu after he finished ordering, Trowa could see Wufei trying to converse to Quatre who seemed to open slightly. The others were also starting to talk amongst themselves. They didn’t have to be quiet because no one else was around to hear them except for the staff at the restaurant. 

Some short time later, everyone chatted animatedly, and the food was brought to them. Then the masterpiece of the night was Pekin duck laid out before them, causing everyone to look incredulous at the full duck cooked before them. Head and all. 

“No offense Trowa but…ah….do we have to eat that?” Duo spoke quietly, earning a few murmurs of agreement. 

“I agree. We don’t really need the head.” Quatre piped up as well, then looked at the elderly man who had placed the Peking duck before them. 

Nodding the elderly man suddenly pulled out a butcher knife, Heero, out of instinct grabbed a gun and aimed it at the man, everyone froze. 

“Heero put that away he’s just cutting the head!” Quatre hissed, huffing slightly. Heero frowned and sat back down after hiding his gun who knows where he pulled it out from. 

The elderly man continued and sliced the head right off, and began to serve everyone a piece of the headless Peking duck. 

Once everyone felt happy and full, Quatre suddenly stood up, holding a glass of clear water. He still could not down liquor and avoided doing so. “I just…wanted to say thank you to everyone for making it here today. I know everyone’s busy with their jobs and lives and I am just…. I’m overjoyed you all could make it. I’m thankful for everyone being together and sharing this excellent meal Trowa’s treating us to.” 

“CHEERS!” Everyone yelled at the end of Quatre’s speech and continued eating. Trowa looked down the table at Quatre, catching the blonde’s eyes who smiled at him and gave a nod of approval. 

Yep, that meant he was going to have dessert tonight. Smirking, he took a sip of his wine and leaned back satisfied. This turned out to be a wonderful Thanksgiving after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving or happy Thursday to those who don't celebrate it XD


End file.
